PREGNANCY
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: Life is hard as a 16 year old. Especaily when you're pregnant. SasuSaku X3 rated M for later chaps! R
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I love SasuSaku and think that this suits them XD I know, I'm on crack ^^ teehee :)

Me no own Naruto! Enjoy! X3

* * *

Motherhood. It's the one word that nobody really wants to hear at the age of 16. But well, I guess things can't always have happy endings. You're parents get furious. You're boyfriend may leave you at any moment. Then, between all that pressure, you are responsible for a human organism living inside of your stomach. A piece of human life.

I lay here on the doctor's table, tears quietly creeping down my face. The jelly that she spreads is cold and gooey. I feel all 3 sets of eyes fixed on me. My mother's, fathers and my boyfriend, Sasuke's. My insides are screaming at me. Telling me to just give up. But no. I'm going to get through this.

Sasuke and I have been together for 3 years now. We're both in grade 11 and defiantly not ready for a child. I guess we just forgot protection? I was on the pill for 4 years strait. I really don't know what went wrong. Sasuke always wore a condom. But, lately...he seems to be hiding something. I can tell from his face every time he looks at me.

"Well Sakura. You're pregnant." Doctor Tsunade told me in a calm voice. I seen Mom, Dad and Sasuke in the corner of my eye. My mother started to cry; my father held her in his arms and shed a few tears as well. Sasuke looked over at me and started to move forward. He came up to me and hugged me tight.

"Sakura, if you feel that you don't need this baby, we can give you some options to choose from for termination of the pregnancy?" Tsunade said. The words just flowed in one ear and out the other. I was in too much of a shock to answer. I responded to Sasuke's hug by wrapping my arms around him and digging my face into his shoulder. I let my dignity fall like a river down my face. I just wasn't ready for this. It was all coming at me so fast that I could just barely catch grasp of it.

After we left the hospital, Sasuke and I went to my house. The ride home was so quite, I wanted to say something to break the chilling silence, but I dare not. We got in the house and Sasuke and I went up to my room. We lay down on my bed and held each other. Then, out of nowhere, we heard a smashing noise. My mother starting yelling at dad, he yelled back. They continued this for about 5 hours max. I just pulled Sasuke tighter, wish this would all just go away.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry that I did this to you." I heard Sasuke choke out between sobs. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He kissed my lips gently, making me feel a bit safer. There was a silence after that.

I could feel my eyes closing. The last thing that I said was "Sasuke...I love you."

* * *

R&R Plzz ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow...Its been a while since Ive updated this story...so sorry if its total crap :P I know this is a bit short buttttttttt...this is really all i could think of at the momento..hehe^^'' Hope you guys like it!

**Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

It's month one of my pregnancy and I hate it already. My stomach always hurts, I feel hungry all of the time and I constantly need to pee. Sasuke comes over every day after work (he works part time at Ichiroku with Naruto) to see me and help out a bit. I love him and he loves me. I just wish I could turn back time and stop us from having sex in his car. Yes, I said in his "car". Can't wait until the baby asks me where he/she was made. "Honey, you were made in the back seats of our car." They will never want to sit in that car again.

I heard a knock on the door. It was my mom. She had brought in a tray of food for me. I felt too lazy to get out of bed. I looked at her with tired eyes that were filling with loneliness, she met my eyes. Her eyes started to well up and she hugged into me. I felt like such a bad child. What kind of kid goes out and gets pregnant at the age of 16? Well, I've heard worse.

"It's going to be alright, honey. Your father and I are here for you. And Sasuke loves you very much and you know that." She said through sobs. I started to feel tears coming to my eyes. I hugged her tightly.

Later that day, Sasuke stopped by to see how I was doing. He felt so bad and I could tell because of his facial appearance. It looked like he had been crying. He lay down next to me on my bed and I caressed his forehead. I pulled him up close to my mouth and planted little kisses on his face. He smiled at this gesture.

"So...how have you been? Have you had morning sickness yet?" Sasuke sat up and I lid my head down on his lap, his fingers running through my pink locks.

"A little but nothing too serious. Sasuke...don't feel like this is your fault because it's not. It was just a silly little mistake that we need to learn from." There was a silence. I looked up into his sorrow filled eyes. I caressed his cheek. I seen a hand reach down towards my stomach and rub it gently. He started to weep a little and his tears fell to my face. I put a hand over his, rubbing it in a steady motion in unison.

"I will always be here to keep you and our baby safe. I love you so much Sakura and I'm so sorry." He sobbed. I slowly sat up and kissed him. I wiped his tears away. It was time that we needed to be stronger. Think more maturely. I knew that if we were going to be parents, we can't always be nervous wrecks like we are now.

"I believe you Sasuke...I know times are going to be tough but we're going to pull through it...I promise..." I felt tears coming to my own eyes, slowly overflowing onto my cheeks uncontrollably. He held me tight and wiped my face off.

I looked into his deep onyx orbs and he looked into my green pearls. I felt his fingers slip gently up into my hair as he pulled my closer to his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him inward. His lips gently landed onto mine, soft and warm. I felt so safe when I was with Sasuke...Like nothing could touch me...My heaven was him...and soon enough...this baby would be too...

* * *

**So...? Comment Pleasee:)**


End file.
